halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Headshot
Untitled Theres a section on this article in the second paragraph saying that a one-hit-kill can happen with a shotgun yet is extremely hard and takes alot of practice. Thats a opinion. When I first started playing halo. I could make a one-hit-kill simple. To me it's EZ. --Spartan 1 1 7 01:51, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Shotguns make easy one-hit kills. It's referring to a one hit kill with a headshot with a shotgun, which is difficult as it is hard to get the bullets to just hit an enemy's head. That't the only way it counts as a headshot. -ED 02:42, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :: OH. Thanx. Yeah that is really hard. Especially since the bullet spread. --Spartan 1 1 7 23:50, 21 February 2007 (UTC) What? No, shotgun definitely does NOT headshot. Even if my knowledge is flawed, common sense says that since the alleged "shotgun headshot" requires every pellet to land on the face, it is asking for a point blank shot, which in most cases is an instance kill anyway. It's so ineffective and unusul that I doubt Bungie implemented headshots for shotgun just to accomodate for games with no shields but high health (the only case where a "shotgun headshot" would make any difference from a normal shot.--Glossy flame 13:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second... is this really true information? First of all, I tested the damage done to shields when on head shots and body shots using the human Pistol while on Halo: Combat Evolved, using two controllers and only myself, so I had a still standing target to test on. Yes, it only takes three shots to the head to kill him, but that's because the bullet finally gets through the shields and the tiny bit of damage that gets through translates to an instant kills because of the headshot. The amount of damage to shields does not change. And also, I believe that Bungie has stated that only a few weapons can make headshots, like the pistol, sniper, carbine and battle rifle. Other weapons cannot achieve headshots, like automatic weapons. That would be irritating. I especially noticed this while playing Halo 3 on Legendary using the Thunderstorm skull, making the grunts all promoted. One shot to the head with a BR or pistol would kill them. It took many rounds, however, to kill them with the AR, even from close range with most of the shots hitting the head. I think there are only specific weapons with headshot capabilities. I think some major editing needs to be done to this page, if anyone is willing to do it. I'd rather not have to show all the evidence on this page without being able to argue about it first. Maybe someone is really correct in their assumption that headshots will reduce shields more? But, in my expirimentation, it has shown the opposite. I will let it be decided by other people before this is changed. --Jaeryd 04:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) After reading the rest of the article I have found that accurate information is displayed, yet contradicting information is stated above, so I will edit this later. (maybe I should fully read articles before saying that the whole thing needs to be edited? Oh well. A portion of the article is still inaccurate.) --Jaeryd 04:05, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I find that pistol headshots in Halo 1 actually damage shield more than bodyshots. 2 headshots leaves no shield left, while a body shot does something less. Though I wasn't really paying attention to which gun was hitting me, it's just something that seems to happen.--Glossy flame 13:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is this supposed to mean? "In Halo: Reach, the damage system has been altered where damage applied on a shielded enemy would result in a headshot. In order to successfully produce a headshot, the player has to eliminate the enemy's shield, though the only exception to this would be the sniper rifle." I thought this is the system which ALL the games use? The rest of the article was implying so.--Glossy flame 13:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not. In all previous games, damage from all weapons, including headshots, would carry over to an opponent's body if they overloaded the shield. So if your shield was low, a single high-caliber headshot would down your shield and lodge itself in your skull. In Reach, even if the shield is down to its last vestiges of energy, the disabling bullet won't carry ANY damage to your opponent when the shield breaks. Basically, there are no one-hit weapons besides the power weapons(sniper, shotty, explosives, etc). A bullet can only be used to harm the shields or the body. But not both. It can't blow through the shields and harm the person underneath in one shot like it could in Halo 1-3. Make sense?--Nerfherder1428 22:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) AR Sometimes (RARELY),You Can Get A HEADSHOT With The Assult Riffle.Thunder Bomb 04:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC)